


Modern Day Lams

by Spacekingfin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacekingfin/pseuds/Spacekingfin
Summary: College where the four boys share a dorm. Laurens and Hamilton eventually fall in love. There will most likely be eventual smut, if not sorry. Lafayette and Herc are dating already and try to get the two together when they find out Laurens and Hamilton like each other.×Hope you guys enjoy×





	Modern Day Lams

 

 **×Laurens P.O.V×**  
I had finished bringing my things in and decorating my side of the first out of the three rooms in the dormitory. I sit on the small bed and cuddle with one of the many turtle plushies on my bed. I close my eyes and try to rest for a bit. But the peace was soon interrupted by the door being opened and 3 men walking in with boxes.  
The shorter male of the bunch caught my eye his longer brown hair framing his face and his beautiful brown eyes looking around the room.  
"Uh let me help you!" I scrambled to my feet and helped the male with the boxes.  
"I guess we're all roommates? Well I'm John Laurens. Just call me Laurens." I chuckled and smiled.  
"Uh thanks, I'm Alexander Hamilton, that's Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette. You can call me Alex or Hamilton I don't really care." Alex shrugged.  
"Heh alright." I rubbed the back of my neck.

 **•Hamiltons P.O.V•**  
I finally got a good look at the male before me. Thousands of freckles littering his face, his eyes full of life and happiness. 'damn he's attractive' I thought to myself but kept loading boxes in even though I got distracted quite a few times. I unpacked on my side of the room. I looked over, turtle plushies littering the bed next to mine.  
"Cute."  
"Oh you like turtles too?!" The male standing in the door asked.  
"O-oh did I say that out loud?" I blushed. "Oh and yeah turtles are great" I laughed and smiled.  
"I wanna be a marine biologist. Marine life has just always interested me. Oh! I could show you some of my sketches?" It came out as a question.  
"Yeah! I'd love that. Thanks" I chuckled as the eager male slightly sprinted to his bed. He grabbed his sketch book from his side table and walked over to me. He began flipping through the pages.  
"You can draw so well Laurens!" I exclaimed and took the book from him. I flipped through it faster.  
"Can you draw anything else besides animals?" I asked looking up and handing him his book back.  
"Yeah if I have a reference I can draw anything. It'll take a while but I'll be able to draw it."  
"That's awesome! All I can do is write and fight." I shrug and go back to unpacking.  
"Monsieur Hamilton?" I heard Lafayette's thick accent break the silence.  
"Oui Lafayette?" I answer  
"Could you help me and Herc unpack?" He asks me.  
"It would be 'Herc and I' but yeah I'll help" I chuckled and walked to their room.  
"You're totally into him, Alex." I heard Mulligan's voice come from behind me.  
"I just met him, that's impossible Herc." I laughed and leaned against the wall.  
"And Dammit Laff you didn't even need help, you were already done." I groaned and opened the door again.  
"Sorry mon ami." He sounded slightly guilty.  
"It's fine, you could've just said you wanted to talk but all well." I said as I walked out and back to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa okay so this fanfic is also on my Wattpad so I'll probably post the chapters that are on there daily. There are currently only 6 chapters. I'm having major writers block so I can't start the next chapter.  
> The first few chapters are quite bad bc I started writing it a while ago. Please forgive me •~•


End file.
